Trapped In Time
by Aphina
Summary: A series of Skin Deep drabbles. Hit shuffle on Itunes and write a drabble in the time it takes for the song to play. See what you get. No skipping. Here's Mine!
1. Chapter 1: Piece Of Me

The Shuffle Challenge

_**Piece of Me – Britney Spears**_

Mia strode down the catwalk, her long legs taking confident and lithe strides, the black 'Fuck Me' heels clicked as she drew to a halt and posed, tipping her hip, one hand resting upon it. She was sex on legs, the hottest damn thing Danny had ever seen. The moment her eyebrows raised and she licked her lips before turning on her heel almost made him cum in his pants. He forgot the raw sexuality she emitted. He groaned his eyes lingering on that firm ass as she swayed back down the run way. Those heels gave her a dangerous edge and he loved that, it took him way back, made him think of things he hasn't had the capacity to remember in years. He wanted her right now, he wanted to fuck her until she was screaming out his name and begging him to make her cum. He swung the hand cuffs around his finger thoughtfully. All the pity that he had to arrest her, but hell maybe that's where all the fun was too be had, a few minutes alone in the back of his patrol car for old times sake he doubted Mia could disagree with that.


	2. Chapter 2: All The Things She Said

The Shuffle Challenge

_**All The Things She Said - Tatu**_

Her lips were on Aiden's, her tongue teasing the other woman's as their hands traced over each other's bodies, etching patterns that only the two of them knew. It was erotic doing this here, dangerous and erotic. It felt so right to Taylor, the two of them hadn't meant for this to happen but it had. They had been caught out in the rain, running and laughing until they were breathless as they made it to Taylor's apartment, and suddenly Aiden was undressing her. Her hands were warm against the cold that chilled Taylor's skin. She shivered as the other woman tore the buttons from their thread and peeled the linen white blouse from Taylor's shoulders, her teeth grazed Taylor's throat, sending a hot flare of passion through Taylor's groin. Taylor wanted more, she needed to feel this woman's naked skin pressed against hers, her slick sweat causing friction between their bodies. She had never kissed another girl before this but Aiden was orgasmic, she was making Taylor feel things she had never dreamed of before.


	3. Chapter 3: What Are You Waiting For?

The Shuffle Challenge

_**What Are You Waiting For - Gwen Stefani**_

Mia stood at the the edge of the street, her hand already holding her gun, the bullet proof vest was already fastened to her body as she broke into a run. Her finger was already undoing the safety as she raced after the perp. His gun retorted as she ducked, hopeful that she could at least dodge the bullet. She was moving quickly, her adrenaline pumping as she raced after him, her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran. Her hair whipped past her face in the wind as she dodged around pedestrians and suddenly lunged over the newspaper stand the killer had tipped over directly in front of her. She made it, there was jubilation in her body before she darted off across the road, she used a hand to brace herself as she slide over the bonnet of a Mercedes that had been coming the other way. She was close now, she could smell the stench of his sweat as her blood pounded in her ears. There was a split second of thought before she leapt at his back, her arm curled around his neck before she brought him down...


	4. Chapter 4: One Last Love Song

The Shuffle Challenge

_**One Last Love Song – The Beautiful South**_

Danny's arm curled around her waist gallantly as she hunched on all fours on the floor. The gas was sweeping into the air around them. She was blinded, her eyes stinging as she allowed him to tug her to her feet. She could barely breath through the panic that ricocheted through her. She could feel the adrenaline leaving her body as she saw Danny's face in front of hers, their eyes meeting. His face was frightened, she had never seen him so terrified. His arms curled around her body, she fit snugly against him as she clutched his shirt tightly, her face buried in his chest. She was safe. Her mind screamed, she was safe. She wasn't dead. Danny's lips pressed against her forehead, there was no words he would say to describe his feelings, none that she would hear over the ringing in her ears anyway, so in the end he said nothing, because he knew that she already knew. He was the only one that could provide her such comfort, the only one that made her truly feel safe, his hand combed through her hair. He was here.


	5. Chapter 5: That Don't Impress Me Much

The Shuffle Challenge

_**That Don't Impress Me Much – Shania Twain**_

Mia smirked at the arrogant man who stood in front of her. Her eyebrows raised as she let her eyes review him from his shiny shoes all the way to his slicked back hair. His suit was expensive the best of Armani, just like so many others. He was too clean for her, too suave, and his grin said just what he thought about her. Another date set up by her mother, a man she was expected to bed. The banker took out a black Amex, handing it over to the waiter and ordered the best champagne. He was already telling her about how he'd booked the most expensive suite in the Hilton. Mia's eyebrows raised as he said it. His expectations were clear and Mia rejected it. She let a smile play across her features, before she rose to her feet.

She had somewhere better to be tonight and this little boy was not someone she was interested in. He wasn't going to make her skin slick with sweat or leave her begging and panting the way Danny did. So really this, all of it was just a frivolous waste of her time.

"You don't impress me." she informed the banker before turning on he heel, her purse tucked under her arm.

She left the banker standing there watching after her. He thought he had been onto a sure thing. Mia smirked there was only one person who was good enough for her.


	6. Chapter 6: Building A Mystery

The Shuffle Challenge

_**Building A Mystery – Sarah Mclachlan**_

Mia watched him leave, his footsteps echoes through the street as his large shoulders sagged. She watched his large frame sag under a weight or rather a burden she could never understand. Her fists clenched by her sides, her nails digging into her palms. She could never understand he told her, she could never understand because Robert Goren would never tell her. She wondered what the hell she was supposed to do, he accused her of giving up on him, of not being patient, but she knew he was practically a work of art himself. He worked at building that shell around himself and being to careful, he prided himself on that. How was she supposed to break down his boundaries and remain intact?

The answer was she couldn't. She knew she wasn't strong enough to do that. She knew the person he needed wasn't her. She didn't have the time to lose any more of herself in him. She couldn't make him a priority in her life any more than he could let her in. Those walls he had erected were meant to keep her out and there was nothing she could do about it besides let him go. It was time to admit that. She couldn't do much more than that.

The rain was pitter pattering on her head as she felt the hurt resound inside her. It wasn't as bad as any of the past trauma she had experienced.


	7. Chapter 7: Time For Miracles

The Shuffle Challenge

**AN: Possibility a spoiler**

_**Adam Lambert – Time For Miracles**_

It was happening, they were together standing barely inches apart in the room that she had rented for the wedding. Mia was clad in her long, pale green dress and Danny's tie was hanging loose around his neck, the shirt buttons were open at the top, as his fingers traced the apple of her cheek. Both of his hands came to cup her face as he stared down into her eyes. There was an ocean in there and the two of them were drowning in the other, this was the way it was meant to be, Danny decided as his lips brushed Mia's lightly.

His hand cradled her neck as he felt her intake of breathe. He had wanted this right from the beginning, he had known that she was home, the future he could not forget that had been stolen from them, he could have it again, the two of them could. The flame between them hadn't died, it was still there burning just the way it had every time the two of them were together. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips parted as his thumb traced the shape of her lips, her moan was erotic as her hands ran up his chest, pressing the fabric against his slick skin. Jesus he loved her, he had even before this moment. His heart was thudding in his chest as he kissed her again, trying to force all of his emotions into her, trying to make her understand. Her hands smoothed up the back of his shirt as he grasped the fabric there.

"I ain't giving up on us." he told her.


	8. Chapter 8: Strut

The Shuffle Challenge

**AN: Spoilers (they are inevitable really)**

_**Adam Lambert - Strut**_

Her hands were tied as he stared down at her. Her eyes wide and her lips parted as he undid the buckle of his belt, He could do what he wanted with her now, her body was writhing and taunt, causing her shirt to bring out her curves more. Curves he had wanted to run his hands all over while she struggled underneath him. She had made a bad mistake wearing a skirt today. He bit his lower lip as he let his hand stray up her long legs. His fingers slid under her skirt, peeling off her panties as she begged him, his hand enclosed on her throat, as her mascara began to run. He wanted to see her cry and instead now he was hearing her gasp, tiny little pants as she struggled to breath under his large fingers.

"Your making me hot." he told her as he straddled her hips, his broad thighs pinning her lower body in place as his fingers ripped away the lace of her panties.

She couldn't breathe, her body bucked underneath him, as his free hand fumbled with the buttons of her blouse before he tore it apart revealing her black lacy bra.

"You deserve this." he told her through grinding teeth.


	9. Chapter 9: Fight For All The Wrong Reaso

The Shuffle Challenge

**AN: Spoilers were really unavoidable with the way this shuffle went.**

_**Fight for all the Wrong Reasons – Nickleback.**_

She shoved him hard away from her, but Alex was fast, his hand was in her loose hair as she tried to bolt away. He yanked her back causing her to scream as she hit the wall face first. He turned her suddenly to face him, his thigh jamming her knees apart as he thrust himself between her legs. He could feel the lace pressing against the denim of his jeans as he grabbed her wrists, pressing them to the wall . Mia struggled against him. She was biting, and spitting as he tried to trap both of her tiny wrists in one hand, her hand slipped from his grasp and her fist swung around catching him on the side of the head. He was stunned for a moment, she tried to slip by him again, he grabbed the back of her jacket, as she made a bid for the apartment door, she shed it in seconds. Alex was left clutching the material in his large hand, rage boiling through him as he leapt cross the coffee table. He hit her hard, her lithe body went down underneath him, she shrieked...


	10. Chapter 10: Numb

The Shuffle Challenge

**AN: More Spoilers.**

_**Linkin Park - Numb**_

There was blood it was on her hands as she stood over the sink watching it trickle down her arm, the piece of glass was still in her hand, the fragments broken in the sink as she stared at the vivid redness trickled down her pale wrist. The pain made her feel like she could breath again.

It brought her some sort of relief from the darkness that plagued her day and night, there were no memoires, the feeling of his hands attacking her was gone and replaced with this. Mia used the glass to cut higher, deeper, she dragged the glass even further down, from the crook of her elbow to her wrist. She hissed with delight as she felt her veins open and the dizziness started to over take her. The darkness was rushing in and there was nothing mixed in with it. There was no feelings, only the burning numbness she had always desired. She welcomed it, she needed it, because she couldn't live with the knowledge of what Alex had done to her body, she couldn't stand being trapped in her own head any more. She felt her knees buckle as her life drained out.


	11. Chapter 11: Shattered

Shuffle Challenge

**Trading Yesterday – Shattered.**

The gunshot caught her in the gut, just under her vest. Mia felt the world sway as the pain erupted in her stomach. The world was slipping from her grasp and she barely felt the impact of the concrete undernath her as the blast from the Glock knocked her completely off of her feet. Her body was trembling she could feel the blank state of shock beginning to set in as she lay there staring at the ceiling. The darkness twinging at the edges of her vision.

She didn't deserve this, she thoughtful as her hand moved as if on it's own to cover the wound. She remembered it from basic first aid training.

Keep pressure on the wound, try to stop yourself from spilling your life all over the concrete. The rush of sound hit her all at once, she couldn't bring herself to bear it. There were voices shouts, mutters and sirens, she was rigid with pain. The blood was warm and thick as it trailed down her fingers. She had never been in this much pain before, she could feel something hot trailing down her cheeks and realized she was in fact crying.

Mia sucked in a deep breath through her teeth , it sounded like a hiss. There was hand smoothing through her hair as she lay still. Another hand covered her own over the wound it was reassuring knowing she was not alone.


End file.
